Broke a promise
by Chibimax
Summary: After breaking them som many times, Bumblebee has to break his promise to Sari again. TFA.


Broke a promise

Bumblebee sighed. He hated to tell the bad news to Sari. She has been looking out for it ages ago. Bumblebee sighed again as he called her with his comm.-link.

"Hello Sari ?" he said to her as she picked her phone up.

"Hey Bumblebee, ready to go to the movies ?" asked Sari happy. "I just can't wait to see the movie ! I've been waiting to see it for weeks !"

"Yeah, well about that." Started Bumblebee. He knew that she wasn't going to be happy about it. Hell, she be more disappointed then everything ells.

"Oh, please 'bee !" said Sari. In her voice hided some anger and disappointment, but more disappointment then anger. "Please don't tell me something has come up again !"

"I'm sorry, but…"said Bumblebee. 'Uho, here we go again.' He thought.

"Sorry ?! You know I was looking forwards to see that movie and every time something comes up ! If it isn't a bloody Decepticon, then you have orders from Prime or that big blue too big ego and chin of a Sentinel !! It's like you don't want to go with me to that movie !!"

"Sari, please." Begged Bumblebee. "I know you wanted to go to that movie, that you have been looking out for weeks and hell, I want to see that movie too with you, but I just can't say to Prime 'slag you ! I'm going to the movies with Sari that I almost every time had to move because of a Decepticon or have to do some task of you or Sentinel.' I have to do some patrols tonight. I can't ask Bulkhead to take over, because it's a order from the Sentinel and tomorrow I have monitor duty. I've tried Sari, I've really tried to find someone, but I just can't. But we always can go next week."

"No, 'bee." said Sari. "Tomorrow will be the last appear of the movie."

Bumblebee looked and sighed. He hated when his job threw his plans in the water.

"Guess, I have to wait until it is on DVD. Finding the movie on the net will only deliver bad quality."

"I'm so sorry Sari. If I only knew how to make I up to you. " sighed Bumblebee.

"It's okay, 'bee." said Sari. "I'm just a bit disappointed that you broke you promise again. Talk to you later, okay ?"

"Yeah okay." Sighed Bumblebee "Bye."

"Bye."

Bumblebee sighed and closed his call with Sari. He walked back inside, not knowing that Optimus had heard their hole conversation.

Optimus smiled while a plan popped in.

---

Later that night, Bumblebee was on patrol with Prime. Bumblebee wasn't that much chatty as always, hell he wasn't even talking at all. His thoughts where what Sari had said to him.

"Not much of a talker are we tonight, ha Bumblebee." said Prime to break the silence.

"Huh ?" said Bumblebee as he was pulled out of his thoughts by Prime.

Prime would have smiled to his youngest soldier if he wasn't in vehicle form. "You had some plans for tonight, didn't you ?"

Bumblebee sighed. "Yeah I did. Me and sari wanted to go to that movie that we are talking about weeks. It's the last week that it's playing and well…Every time we wanted to go to that movie something came up. Every time that happened I'd promised her that we would go to that movie."

"I see." said Prime. "So Sari is a bit pissed of you breaking your promise to her."

"Well, she isn't really pissed, just disappointed. She wanted to see the movie since when the premier of it started.

"aha." said Prime. "Well, does it still play tomorrow."

"Yes it does. It's the last time they will play it." Sighed Bumblebee.

"Well, what do you think of going to the movie tomorrow night ?" hinted Prime.

"That would be great, but I've got Monitor duty…Hey wait a minute !" said Bumblebee as he slammed on his breaks and transformed into his robot form.

Optimus pulled over and did the same thing as his youngest member. Transforming in to robot mode.

"You mean, your giving me a night off ?" asked Bumblebee.

"Yep." Grinned Optimus.

"Just that I can go to the movies tomorrow night with Sari ?"

"Yep."

"Just like that ?" asked Bumblebee.

"Just like that." Grinned Prime. What Prime didn't expected was getting hugged by the little bot.

"Thank you thank you !!" said Bumblebee as he hugged Prime.

"You're welcome." Smiled Prime.

Bumblebee immediately called Sari to tell the good news. Prime smiled and continued the patrole with Bumblebee as he was done with calling Sari.

---

Not the best fic, but yeah. I was disappointed into myself because I've promised myself I would see Transformers: ROTF before it's on his last week of being in the cinema. Oh well, work goes first and hey I get paid :p

I've finely have seen the movie and it was awesome !

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Animated. This story is based on….My feelings XD R&R people !


End file.
